


Across The Stars - Severus & Mara

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Across The Stars, Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>Retour sur une apparition étrange à Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Severus & Mara

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;)

Elle était apparue grâce à un vortex lumineux, au beau milieu du bureau de Dumbledore, alors que Severus s'y trouvait pour faire un rapport au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Elle s'était alors présentée rapidement, non sans une once d'agacement dans la voix. Elle s'appelait Mara Jade, elle était agent impérial et Main de l'Empereur Palpatine, dans une autre galaxie, et elle était ici dans le but de retrouver un objet caché dans ce château depuis des siècles.

Severus lui avait rapidement trouvé beaucoup de points communs avec la regrettée Lily Evans : les deux femmes avaient de magnifiques cheveux roux tombant en cascade dans leur dos, les mêmes yeux verts brillants, et le même fort caractère, quoique celui de la nouvelle arrivante s'avérait plus guerrier et plus dur que celui de l'amour perdu du Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore avait donné son accord à Mara pour qu'elle fouille le château à la recherche du mystérieux objet. La jeune femme lui avait rétorqué d'une voix neutre que ce n'était pas la peine car elle savait déjà exactement où aller.

Le cœur de Severus s'était alors légèrement serré quand il avait regardé l'agent impérial sortir de la pièce. Et il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas à nouveau en train de tomber amoureux d'une personne inaccessible.

Le directeur lui avait alors demandé de suivre Mara pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, car il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Severus s'était exécuté presque joyeusement.

La jeune femme s'était dirigée vers les cachots, le lieu de prédilection du Maître des Potions. Tous les deux s'étaient enfoncés très profondément dans les entrailles du château, et Mara s'était stoppée devant une porte, assez banale en elle-même.

Elle s'était retournée vers Severus, qui s'était caché dans un renfoncement du mur.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher, avait-elle fait calmement de sa voix claire.

Le sorcier était sorti de sa cachette improvisée, et s'était planté devant elle. Les yeux noirs de Severus s'étaient plongés dans ceux verts de Mara.

\- Je suppose que vous m'avez suivie sur les ordres du directeur, avait-elle alors continué sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est exact, lui avait-il confirmé d'une voix neutre.

\- Je suis ici pour retrouver un ancien objet Sith, pas pour tuer les élèves ou faire sauter toute la bâtisse.

\- Nous ne laissons aucun inconnu se promener seul dans le château. C'est une question de sécurité.

Mara avait eu un petit rictus, puis s'était tournée vers la porte, qu'elle avait ouverte sans aucun mot. Étaient apparues alors une volée de marches, qui s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans les fondations de Poudlard.

L'agent impériale avait descendu l'escalier, mais Severus ne l'avait pas suivie.

Dix minutes après, elle était réapparue avec entre ses mains un étrange sceptre.

Toujours sans un mot, ils étaient remontés vers le bureau du directeur, où la jeune femme avait disparu à nouveau en remerciant Dumbledore de l'avoir laissée accomplir sa mission.

C'était il y a un mois. Mais Severus ressentait toujours un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à cette femme, si semblable à Lily, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître.


End file.
